Gritos
by Lils White
Summary: Es lo único que se escucha en Azkaban, no importa la hora. El frío te congela el interior pero no te impide oírlos. Los gritos de aquellos que hace no mucho tiempo eran considerados humanos.


**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena un sangre limpia rebelde que acabó en Gryffindor y se convirtió en animago? ¿La prisión en la que acabó injustamente o los doce años que pasó encerrado? Es normal, lo creó J. K. Rowling y le pertenece._

* * *

**Gritos**

_Tú los mataste._

En Azkaban, los gritos siempre son el sonido de fondo.

Y a veces, los gritos contienen palabras. Ininteligibles o dolorosamente conscientes. No importa. Se pierden en el mar de aullidos que desgarran la garganta de los demás presos. Aquellos que llevan tanto tiempo allí que saben que no merece la pena hablar. Que chillar hasta la muerte es la única forma de vivir en aquel lugar.

(Aunque ellos no viven. Solo chillan. Desesperados por oírse a sí mismos y saber que no han dejado de existir).

Al principio, Sirius se niega a unirse al coro de desesperanza de sus nuevos compañeros. Se acurra en un rincón y trata de no sentir el frío.

(Pero el frío le sube por las pantorrillas y por las muñecas, y le congela cada parte buena que tiene en su interior).

Intenta mantener la cordura. O ese estado parecido en el que se encuentra en aquellos momentos. No es mucha. Pero es algo a lo que aferrarse. Un pedazo de su antiguo yo que lo ancla al pasado y le impide romperse.

Sabe que Lily y James están muertos. Sabe que Remus ahora está solo y lo cree un asesino. Sabe que él se equivocó, y Peter los traicionó. Sabe que ese maldito ha huido como la rata asquerosa que es. Sabe que falló al intentar matarlo. Sabe que es culpa suya que su mejor amigo esté muerto.

_Muertos. Muertos. Muertos._

_Tú los mataste._

Sirius sabe que está en Azkaban por un error. Tampoco es que le importe. Él simplemente quiere morir. Porque, después de todo, no le queda nada por luchar.

(Es un asesino, aunque no haya pronunciado nunca la maldición que lo señala como tal).

En esos primeros días, encogido sobre sí mismo en un intento de mantener el frágil equilibrio de su mente, se da cuenta de que no puede recordar el olor floral del cabello de Lily, ni la risa nasal de James. No puede conjurar el color de los ojos de Remus, ni la calidez del último abrazo que compartieron.

Y hay algo, algo atascado en el fondo de su mente, relacionado con Lily y James, que no puede sacar. Algo pequeño y baboso, algo muy importante que, por más que lo intente, no logra recordar.

(Porque está en Azkaban, y allí no hay lugar para la esperanza ni los buenos recuerdos. A lo único a lo que te puedes aferrar es a la desesperación. Una que te insta a gritar y desgarrarte la ropa en busca de alivio).

Al quinto día, Sirius chilla.

_Tú los mataste._

_Asesino._

_Tú los mataste._

Con el paso de las semanas, el tiempo acaba perdiendo su significado y todo se vuelve un bucle indefinido. El horror de la prisión se te mete en los huesos y llega un momento en que ni siquiera piensas en escapar de él.

(El horror es parte de ellos. De todos ellos. Son alimañas, despojos humanos que piden la confirmación de que todavía _están ahí_).

Sirius tiene días buenos y días malos.

Los buenos solo grita mientras duerme, y es capaz de comerse todo lo que le sirven los dementores. Puede distinguir las palabras que aúllan sus compañeros de celda, y se siente capacitado de pensar en Lily, en James, en Remus.

(En Peter. En Regulus. En su madre).

Los recuerda borrosos y horribles. Un esbozo de lo que fueron mancillado por la negrura de Azkaban. No hay nada bonito en ellos. Ya no. No en su mente.

(No hay nada bonito en su mente).

Los días malos no puede pensar.

_Tú los mataste._

La realidad y la ficción se entremezclan en su mente y ya no hay _nadanadanada._ Ya no recuerda que Peter es el traidor, ni que Lily y James no debían morir. Solo sabe que _tú los mataste_, y no quiere (no quiere, por favor, no quiere) ser un asesino.

(Para, para, para, para, para, para).

Chilla, aferrándose a los barrotes, sin tener nada que decir. Chilla, respondiendo a los otros aullidos sin voz, a sabiendas de que en Azkaban las palabras no tienen significado.

(Se golpean para olvidar su dolor).

(Gritan para hacerse saber que, después de todo, siguen vivos).

(O no. Porque en Azkaban no hay vida. Hay gritos).

_Tú los mataste._

Los días buenos puede llegar a imaginar que tuvo una vida antes de eso. Hace mucho. Cuando el tiempo todavía contaba y el dolor no se había vuelto algo natural en él.

Los malos no queda nada de Sirius Black.

(Porque eso es lo que te hace Azkaban. Es por eso que gritan y chillan y se aplastan contra el suelo, retorciéndose por algo que ninguno de nosotros podemos entender).

(Llega un momento en que ya no eres tú. Y solo hay _gritosgritosgritos_).

(Y duele, aunque no seas capaz de recordar por qué).

Los días malos se araña la cara y se golpea los nudillos contra los barrotes. A fin de sentir algo que no sea ese horror carcomiéndole las entrañas.

Los días malos no puede pensar más allá de tres palabras.

_Tú los mataste._

Y _gritagritagritagrita._

_Tú los mataste._

Al final, es lo que acaba creyéndose.

* * *

_No tengo mucho que decir. Es corto, brutal y caótico. Sirius dijo que al principio ni siquiera era capaz de transformarse en su forma de animago, así que imagino que lo pasó igual de mal que el resto de los presos._

_La idea se me ocurrió releyendo el tercer libro. Cuando Harry lo acusa de matar a sus padres, Sirius responde: «No voy a negar que lo hiciera, pero si me dejas explicarte…». O algo así. En lugar de decir que no, directamente. Sé que es porque se culpaba de su muerte ya que fue él el que propuso a Peter como guardián secreto, pero también sé que una persona cuerda hubiera reaccionado de otra manera._

_Así que aquí está. El principio de la locura de Sirius Black._

_Gracias por leer._

**Lils**


End file.
